Determine the number of ways to arrange the letters of the word RADII.
Explanation: First we count the arrangements if the two I's are unique, which is 5!. Then since the I's are not unique, we divide by $2!$ for the arrangements of the I's, for an answer of $\dfrac{5!}{2!} = \boxed{60}$.